


Overreacting is an Understatement

by MarbleAide



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealous Chris, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets a little possessive with Tom, but every time Tom tries to tell him to stop, Chris always knows how to shut him up. </p><p>Now, Tom has to take it a step further to make Chris listen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overreacting is an Understatement

At first, Tom didn’t mind. For a while, he could laugh it off and think it sweet. He could ignore it, even, but after a while it got to the point of ‘indecency’. He finally decided this when, one day, even Robert was starting to give him that ‘what the fuck is he doing?’ sort of look. And everyone knew when Robert found something wrong, it was wrong. Which also meant it had to stop.

And Tom tried. He did. Especially after Chris almost broke Brad from wardrobe’s nose when he thought ‘Brad was coping a feel’. He tried to be sensible, tried to calmly talk to Chris about his actions and how inappropriate they were becoming, but Chris quickly shut him up with a heavy kiss. All teeth and tongue and soft bites that left Tom breathless and gasping. Though, it wasn’t until Chris fell to his knees and undid Tom’s belt that he totally forgot what he was trying to say to Chris.

Maybe tomorrow he would remember.

He didn’t.

After Chris had dragged him away when Jeremy was getting ‘a little too close’, Tom was ready to chew him out because Jeremy was simply a co-star and friend, which meant that yes, sometimes they had to talk to each other. By the time they turned behind one of the trailers to hide from the rest of the crew, Tom had venom on his tongue. Sadly, that venom turned into a choked moan when Chris decided to attack his throat with his mouth; paying close attention to leave as many marks as possible (the make-up department was seriously starting to hate him). Tom felt his legs turn to rubber quicker than he would have liked, but Chris was there to grab him by the waist and hall him up against the trailer they leaned against to support Tom’s weight.

Somewhere in between little breathe pants and pleas to do anything but stop, Tom wrapped his legs around Chris’s waist to pull him in. It was in this moment that he forgot why exactly he was supposed to be mad. It was somewhere between getting their pants off and Chris grinding his hips down that his mind totally went blank from any other thoughts not relevant to the raging hard on between his legs and the beautiful blond male in front of him who was only trying to make it worse.

—-

“He must be really good.”

Robert was grinning and Tom didn’t like it.

“Who might this be and what might he be good at, exactly?” Tom asked as nonchalantly as possible, always using caution when Robert was involved.

That grin widened, which was never a good sign. Tom braced himself for the worst.

“Hemsworth. Well, maybe just Hemsworth’s penis. Either way, one of the two always seems to shut you up real well.  Actually, it totally doesn’t.”

Tom wasn’t blushing. He totally wasn’t blushing. “Look, I have no idea what you are—“

“’Oh, Chris!’” Robert interrupted, his voice changing into what Tom could only interpret as a terrible version of him ‘swooning’. “’I love your hard cock soooo much! Give it to me harder baby! It’s totally okay you almost broke that one guy’s arm because it came too close to brushing my ass! Ohhhh!’” He stopped just before starting to rip off his own clothing, getting caught up in the moment. Tom was about ready to have a brain aneurism from the amount of blood shooting to his head at that moment.

Robert snickered. “Seriously Tom, just because you two disappear from view doesn’t mean we all went deaf. Learn to keep your voice down, because damn! You are either a huge screamer or Chris is just really, really, good at fucking your brains out.”

Tom had half a mind to defend himself, because he was defiantly NOT a screamer and Chris wasn’t THAT amazing. No, wait. That was a total lie. Chris was amazing. So much so that every time he undid his pants, Tom would practically fall to his knees in worship and drool. Which was, in all truth, not at all healthy.

With a heavy groan Tom gave in. “Okay, okay! You’re right. I just—I can’t help it! I’m mad at him one second and then he shoves me against a wall and I can’t remember what color the sky is anymore.”

“So he likes it face down, hu?”

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Okay, look Tommy boy.” Robert wrapped an arm around Tom, pulling him in close. “Because I’m feeling so very nice today, I’ll give you some advice.” Tom cocked his head to the side, listening intently. “Chris might have the moves of a god, but there is a reason he freaks out whenever someone gets too close to you.” Robert smiled, “Clearly there is a reason he gets so ‘momma bear’ all over you—wait. No. Ew, gross. Don’t think about that. ANYWAY, just…look. You got the moves too, cupcake. Use ‘em.”

With that, Robert gave him a light pat to the cheek before dashing off to go harass another member of the cast (probably Evans, because Robert has taken a liking to messing with Evans). However, he did not leave without planting a few ideas in the back of Tom’s head. Something he would have to thank him for the next time they were alone.

—-

When Chris got back to his trailer that night, Tom was there waiting for him. He sat on the edge of his bed wearing nothing more than one of Chris’s shirts, too big for his smaller frame. It hung awkwardly from his shoulder, falling just below his hips. He stared up at Chris with piercing blue eyes, shaded by limp black curls of hair, still wet from a previous shower that still clung to the hair, smelling of water and Chris’s Irish Spring body wash which covered Tom from head to toe in Chris’s scent.

He was being seduced, that much was obvious. Though, it was hard for Chris to mind.

“Well…this is a surprise. What’s the occasion?” Chris smiled, already stripping himself of the t-shirt he currently wore. He hastily kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks as he made his way over to the bed.

Tom still hadn’t said a word. He just sat there looking at Chris with those smoldering eyes and that innocent little quirk of a smile. As Chris’s hand landed on his thigh, moving up to reveal pale skin under fabric, he still made no move. He let Chris lean in to capture his mouth in a kiss, only showing enough resistance to make Chris have to coax his mouth open before slipping his tongue inside. This went on for another minute or so, of Tom giving in as Chris claimed his mouth and gripped his thigh. Only until that hand attempted to move further and Tom felt a push for him to fall back onto the bed did he stop it.

With a little push of his own, Tom broke their kiss, getting enough distance between their bodies so he could look up into Chris’s eyes, still smiling.

“Chris,” He finally said, steady and smooth, lips mere inches from Chris’s own. “I’m going to stand up and I want you to sit down exactly where I am, okay?” It only took a bat of his eyelashes for Chris to gulp down whatever it was he was going to say and obey.

“Good.” Tom muttered, standing only so long for Chris to sit before straddling Chris’s waist. With his legs spread, the shirt rode up to reveal his half hard cock. Tom saw his eyes wander, catching Chris’s wrist before he could move to grip. “Ah, ah…rule one, no touching.”  He placed Chris’s hand back onto the bed, waiting a moment just to be sure Chris heard and understood before letting him go. His smile widened when, once more, Chris obeyed.

“Good.” Tom repeated, threading his fingers through Chris’s hair to pull his head back, exposing his neck. “Rule number two, you do exactly as I say. Alright?”

No reply came, so Tom tightened his grip in blond hair and pulled. Chris’s mouth came open in a silent gasp as his neck bent into a beautiful arch.

“Alright, Chris?”

The reply came slowly this time, but it came never the less. “A-alright…”

“Don’t sound so hesitant. I promise you’ll like this.” Tom whispered, leaning in to mouth the words against Chris neck, all hot breathe and little bites.  He watched as Chris’s cheeks colored red, the flush running down his neck to his chest. It was a nice look on him.

Tom licked at his pulse, feeling the heart beat below his tongue. He licked his way down, stopping only to suck and bite so to leave bruises in his wake. As he got down to Chris’s chest, his fingers fell from the other’s hair, finger tips running down his back to come around and ghost up and down his sides, feelings the rise and fall of muscle and ribs.

Biting at Chris’s collar bone, Tom whispered, “Stay.” Against his skin before scooting off Chris’s lap, sliding down to his knees on the floor. He nuzzled his cheek against Chris’s still covered thigh. “Spread your legs.”  And Chris did.

It was a smooth motion to slide in, a motion that Tom had done so many times before, but right now it was different. Most moments like this, Chris would be pulling at his hair, tugging him forward to continue on, wanting more. He always wanted that power; that claim in the bedroom. Tom has never minded much, because he liked what Chris did. How he would speak to him in a rough voice and touch him everywhere, branding him as his own.

But, there was something greatly appealing about this as well. How he could see the tension in Chris’s arms, filled with the desire to touch but restraining enough to make it physically visible. How he flushed right down to his chest; the red a beautiful contrast to the blue of his eyes, half lidded and blown with pent up lust as he could only sit there and watch, wondering what Tom was going to do next. How he could already see the hard outline of Chris’s cock through his jeans—oh, how he loved that. And he barely even touched him!

“Hard already, Chris?” Tom smirked up at him, pressing his legs further apart to get a better view. “I’m flattered.” He chuckled, nosing the hard outline before licking around the edges, running his tongue up and down to darken the denim with saliva. He sucked against the head until he heard a groan from above, feeling that dick give a twitch of anticipation. This only made Tom suck harder, doubling his efforts.

“F-fuck, Tom. Just…get on with it.”

“Patience.” Tom snapped, pulling away to lean back on his heels. His hands gripped Chris’s thighs hard, digging his fingers in. “Patience is a virtue. Now…where was I? Oh yes,” The grip loosened as his hands slid forward, coming to rest on Chris’s hips. Nimble fingers undid the button, pulled down the zipper. “Right about here. Lift your hips.”

Chris did almost immediately, making it easy for Tom to pull his jeans down to his ankles in one fluid motion, trapping Chris’s movement but giving Tom access. In another moment, Chris’s boxers joined those jeans, leaving Chris’s cock out in the open air, hard and bobbing against his stomach. Chris was panting. Tom, once again, smirked.

“Remember, no touching. Or I’ll stop.”

Tom looked up just in time to see a protest forming on Chris’s lips, but it quickly disappeared in a groan as Tom leaned forward, lips wrapping around the head of Chris’s cock to suck him in. There’s the bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue, something he only ever tells himself that he enjoys. He laps at the slit with his tongue, swirling it around to draw more of the little drops out, licking them away just a fast. One of his hands is around the base, gripping just a little too harshly as he jerks Chris up and down while the other is holding his hip, pressing down as he feels the tremors of Chris attempting to hold back the urge to give in to that sinful mouth and thrust up. Not this time.

He moved his mouth down, licking down the shaft, following the vein all the way to the base, feeling the heavy thump of Chris’s heart beat. It was just out of rhythm with his own.  He sucked against the sensitive flesh, using his teeth to graze the surface on the way back up, feeling Chris shutter at the action.

“Tom…Tom please.” Chris begged, eyes never moving from Tom kneeling before him, only able to watch as that dark-haired devil only smirked his reply before wrapping his lips around his cock once more to suck him in. Chris threw his head back in a moan, hand gripping the sheets in an attempted not to grab the back of Tom’s skull to make him hurry up.

The hand jerking him off suddenly disappeared, falling down by Tom’s side. Chris opened his mouth to beg once more for that hand to return, but quickly snapped his mouth closed again as Tom’s mouth came down to replace it. He could feel Tom groaning around him, sending vibrations running right up his spine as he moved down, inch by inch, taking him up to the root. Tom only stopped when he felt the head of Chris’s cock rub the back of his throat, moving off to suck in a lungful of air before going back down to do it all again.

He wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes. All he could remember was opening them to look down at Tom, cock disappearing over and over again into his mouth with a mix of drool and pre-come slicking his way. He bit his lip, fighting back the need to thrust forward and choke Tom on his cock. His eyes wandered further, down the curve of Tom’s back, still hidden by Chris’s own shirt, to rest on his ass, tilted up just ever slightly into the air too—

“S-shit!” Chris cursed, squeezing his eyes tight at the sight, trying to not lose control so quickly. “T-Tom are you… _fuck_ …are you _fingering_ yourself?”

To answer, Tom had to remove himself from Chris’s dick. Something that Chris did not enjoy as the wet ‘pop’ signified Tom’s mouth was empty. Though, he couldn’t stay all that mad as Tom leaned his forehead against Chris’s inner thigh, hiding his blushing cheeks and a sucked in breathe as his third finger pushed inside himself.

“A-ah! I’m…hush. Just…lie down on the bed.” Tom groaned, biting his lips as he worked his fingers, pushing and twisting them to stretch himself open.

“Fuck, Tom! Are you doing that _dry_?”

The concern was nice, but not necessary, which Tom made clear when he looked up with a glare.

“I said— _nhn!_ —get on the bed.”

This time Chris did as he was told, kicking off his tangled jeans and underwear to lie on his back, waiting for Tom’s next move. To which, he didn’t have to wait long as Tom slowly removed his own fingers, crawling up onto the bed to join Chris. He gave a quick smile as he straddled Chris’s hips, positioned perfectly so Chris’s aching cock rested against his ass. He ground his hips down. Chris moaned.

“Now,” Tom said, that smile slowly falling. “Here’s the deal. I’m going to fuck you.” Tom quickly held up a finger, holding Chris’s reaction back.  “But, you have to promise me something first.”

“Damnit, Tom, you are just a little tease. I’m going to—“

Tom swiveled his hips to shut him up. Chris had to fist his hands in the sheets as to not just grab Tom and shove him down onto his cock.

Chris hissed, getting control of himself before rewording his answer.

“What do you want me to promise?” He finally let out in something that sounded steady.

Tom’s lips quirked up. “All I want you to do is promise me you will stop being so possessive.”

“Possessive? What are you—“

“Chris. You almost broke a guy’s nose. “

“He was touching you!”

“That’s kind of his job!”

“That’s beside the point.”

“Oh? And What about Jeremy?”

“He’s a flirt!”

“He’s our _co-worker_!”

“He—“

Tom slapped him. Not hard, really. Just enough to hurt and just enough to get his attention. Either way, it left Chris speechless, staring wide eyed up at Tom who only glared back.

“Listen to me right now.” Tom’s voice was low and dangerous. He leaned over Chris’s body, hovering above him so their eyes would meet. “You have two choices. Either you promise me you will stop getting so jealous and crazy possessive over me and I will gladly ride your cock until the sun comes up. Or. You can still be a complete prick and I will leave this room angry and you unsatisfied. Understand?”

There was hesitation in Chris’s eyes. He was torn between giving Tom up. Torn between letting his claim fall ever so slightly, so others would not know right away who Tom belonged to, and wanting to fuck Tom raw, because he knew he was right there, right there, all worked open and wanting it and wearing Chris’s shirt, smelling just like him and—

His thoughts vanished as a pair of hands cupped his face, eyes focusing in on the face just above his own, inches away. It was everything Chris wanted. Sharp cheek bones and a narrow jaw. Lips that were red and raw and swollen and eyes that read him too well, piercing his very soul.

“Chris.” The voice that spoke his name was quiet and calm, all irritation and anger of before gone. He closed his eyes and felt thumbs rubbing circles into his cheeks. “You can have me here, when we’re alone. You can do as you will and claim me as your own. But when it’s all done, when the sun comes up and we step outside…you have to promise me you won’t…won’t hurt people because they get too close. Hey,” Tom squeezed gently, forcing Chris back. “Look at me.” So Chris did. Tom grinned down at him. “Promise me you won’t go beating up make-up artists because they say I have nice skin, and I promise to always come back to your bed at the end of the day. Alright?”

_‘Rule number two, you do exactly as I say. Alright?’_

Chris smiled. “Alright.”

Tom leaned away before Chris could kiss him as he knew he wanted, dropping his hands to scoot back in his previous position of straddling Chris’s hips. His hand reached behind him to grip Chris’s cock, stroking it a few times in preparation.

“Now, where were we?” He grinned, so Chris grinned back.

“Right about—” He leaned forward, grabbing Tom by his hips to raise him up, positioning him quickly before forcing him down on his dick. “— _here!_ ”

Tom gasped loud, throwing his head back as Chris entered him. His arms shot out to steady himself, panting as he wiggled around trying to get a better angle. “You—you b-bastard!” Tom panted, visibly shaking from the surprise intrusion.

“You said you’d ride me, so ride me.” Chris grinned even wider as he smacked Tom’s ass, making him hunch forward and moan.

It took Tom a moment to adjust, suddenly feeling so stretched and filled with little more than spit to slick the path. But he and Chris had been doing this far too long already for that to give him much pause. Another second and he was already moving his hips, using his bent position to lift himself up easily before sliding back down, taking all of Chris in before rising up again, coming down even harder than before. Chris gripped his hips, fingers easily falling into familiar grooves as he helped steady Tom, thrusting up to meet his every move. They came together in a harsh rhythm of skin on skin and tangled together gasps and moans.

“Chris—Chris! H-harder, please! _More_!”

“Yeah, you like that, hu?” Chris grunted, bringing Tom down harder one every move up to slam into that lithe body above him, making Tom cry out every time.  “Tell me you’re mine, Tom. Tell me I’m the only one allowed to do this to you. _Tell me_.”

Tom moaned, shaking. “Y-yes. Chris… _fuck_ …yes! Y-you’re the only one! Only one allowed to touch me—to fuck me! Oh, _god!_ Please, Chris, _please!_ ”

“That’s right,” Chris grinned, one of his hands leaving its place against Tom’s skin to wrap around his cock, stroking him on every upward thrust. “You’re mine and only mine. Now come for me Tom, come…”

It took little more than those words for that heat to become too much for Tom, tightening inside until it spilled out, forcing him to scream as he came all over Chris hand and stomach and chest. Chris milked every last drop out of him before letting his body fall forward to rest against his chest. He moved forward only as Chris continued to thrust into him, using Tom’s slowly relaxing body to finish soon after, emptying his own release with a tongue bitten grunt.  

They lay together in the aftermath, gasping in warm puffs of air as their bodies tingled and convulsed. Chris was the first to move, sitting up to pull Tom closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then his lips, before tilting his head to the side to suck a bruise on his neck, biting down gently to lay his mark. Tom did nothing in protest, only wincing slightly at the sting, but relaxed just as easily as Chris, satisfied with his work, let him fall back beside him to cuddle up and sleep for the night.

“Mine.” Chris whispered.

Tom laughed. “Yours.”

—-

—

-

Robert stood outside Hemsworth’s trailer with Evans just a step ahead. Both men were still as they stared at the closed door of the trailer, everything suddenly very silent in the night.

Which, wasn’t the case a moment before. A moment before there were cries and moans and claims of “Yes, Chris, _yes!_ ” as the frame of the trailer shook to an unsteady rhythm, growing louder and louder until it crescendoed out into the night in a climax for all the city to hear before becoming as silent as the grave.

Robert and Evans were unlucky enough to be passing by at the time of this perfect climax.

They had been silence for almost five minutes now, just staring at the door.

Evans finally blinked.

“Holy fucking shit!”


End file.
